


valentines day? more like yazawa nico goes bonkers day am i right

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Nico is Nico, Slice of Life, little slight nsfw warning due to an expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It was weird because Nico wasn’t the type of person that did that kind of stuff.





	valentines day? more like yazawa nico goes bonkers day am i right

It was weird because Nico wasn’t the type of person that did that kind of stuff, even if she (nico nico) tried to convince you or her fans or whoever she was a (nico nico) huge cutie (nii, nii, nii!).

She gave Umi the first one. ‘U suck’ the small pink candy heart said. Of course. Nico couldn’t just give away nice stuff— it had to have a Yazawa-touch (because the Nico-touch was actually a good thing). Umi stared at it and didn’t say anything. Nico looked at her expectantly.

“Go on, eat it. Didn’t give you that baby for nothing.” She said. Umi stared at it a bit more, maybe waiting for it to change into something else— manjuu or a heart that didn’t insult her like that. She took a bite from it after a minute, earning a facepalm from Nico.

“You just have to— nothing.” And practice kept going. Then Honoka received hers, after she almost fell over Hanayo who was next to Nico and made Nico fall, scraping her knee. ‘U stink’, it said. And Honoka, in the most Honoka-like and less diva-like manner, put one arm up and like a cartoon character started making those smelling sounds cartoon characters also make. What a sight.

“Do I?” She asked. Kotori was the only one that answered— and for some reason everyone felt like she was the only one that could answer, the only one (with Umi) that had the right to do so.

“Sometimes.” She said, looking elsewhere. Honoka frowned and her arm didn’t come down for a while. She had finished eating the candy when she put it down.

The next victim was Maki. Like always she made a comment on how Nico was doing something she thought didn’t earn a positive adjective to describe it. In exchange of that Nico gave her a red little heart that said ‘I hate you’ in small yellow letters. Maki ate it like you drink a pill— she swallowed it at once (and then chocked on it but none of the μ’s members had to know that, ever).

The next one was Kotori. She was spacing out and said something too Kotori-like for her own good. It earnt her a little blue heart with red letters that just stated ‘dunce’. She ate it without saying anything. Everyone could tell she agreed with it.

After that Rin and Hanayo got one at the same time. Rin got one that said ‘sigh’. Hanayo got ‘watch it’. They ate them while wondering what did they do to deserve them. Considering how Nico was, it could be anything.

The last ones were Eli and Nozomi. Eli said something that had made Nico angry and of course Nozomi was more than happy to add into it until Nico’s ears were spitting smoke like a train. She gave them a heart each— one blue and the other purple, blue to Nozomi and purple to Eli.

“Nico, this is—“ Eli (who had gotten ‘kiss my ass’) was interrupted mid-sentence by a giggling Nozomi.

“I’d gladly do so,” She said “No sweat.” And showed the little heart. ‘Eat me’. And Nico lost it. She really did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on a 'the simpsons' screencap. i had tons of fun writing this lmao i love nico and everyone so yeah!! hope yall enjoyed this and have a good one! o7
> 
> (ps: this was written on valentines)


End file.
